Nova Roma
Nova Roma is a city-state of Roman Empire roughly to the north of Mariana and Helena in eastern Europe.It is said that the countryside is overrun by the invaders from the north. Soon they will be knocking at our gates and asking to take over the kingdom, I am thinking."Hirelings from the northern lands Roughly near or within Turkey or somewhere in Hesparia (Italy) itself.. Background It is the capital of the current Roman Empire, and the current Roman Empire. It is named after the ancient city of Rome in Hesperia (Italy). Magnum Opus is a citizen of the city-state""From the city-state of Nova Roma, I summon to battle Magnum Opus.""I, Magnum Opus, supreme warrior of the city-state of Nova Roma, unrivaled as a spearman, unparalleled as a shieldsman, and unsurpassed as a strategist, shall now show Silmaria how great I am.", though his original homeland is the same as Romulus and Remus in ancient Rome in Hesperia (Italy). Nova Roma superseded the grandeur that was ancient city of Rome located in Hesperia (Italy). See also *Nova Roma (Transolar Games) Behind the scenes Nova Roma means 'New Rome. Historically after the fall" and it was another name for e Empire was ruled from Byzantium in the ea, and the Byzantium Empire, and is the capital of Eastern half of the ioned twice in t. Historically after the fall of Rome to the barbarians, the Empire was ruled from Byzantium in the east instead for a while. Nova Roma was also a term used to refer to the Italian Empire (Italian: Impero Italiano) which comprised the colonies, protectorates, concessions, dependencies and trust territories of the Kingdom of Italy and, after 1946, the Italian Republic. Which was formed between 1869 and 1946. It's worth noting that Nova Roma is only mentioned twice in the game, and its exact location is not given. Although there are two references to 'mercenaries' from the lands to the 'north' or 'northlands'. As well as references to Hesperian mercenaries from the 'northwest'. It is implied that Magnum Opus came from the north. In addition its made clear that mercenaries fill the seas to the north between Helana and Silmaria. Nova Roma is at least assocated with the greater Roman Empire, and the Hesperian/Roman Invaders. Beyond that it's not clear if its a region in eastern Rome to the north of Helena, or a new city built to replace old Rome in Hesparia/Italy itself. Fans often assume and associate Nova Roma with ancient city of Rome, although the city of Rome is also mentioned in the game in its own context, as a separate city. It is never confirmed that they are the same country/city. Also Magnum stating that he is from the homeland of Romulus and Remus may not mean he's literally from Italy/Rome, but that he is from Roman Empire in general, which Romulus and Remus essentially started according to legend. Which could still indicate that he is still from anywhere else in the Empire. Despite Nova Roma being associated with Constantinople, in recent years Lori Cole and Cori Cole applies Nova Roma as a name of a region of city-states found in Italy. It's historical association or the existence of "Rome" as stated in the game is not brought up, nor is the Empire (rather the country appears to be inspired by the maritime republic city-state period of Italy's history during the Medieval/Renaissance periods). :In Gloriana, Nova Roma is a grab bag that covers all of the disparate city-states that cover modern Italy. They are not united as a country, so Nova Roma is a term more like "Europe" than like "Italy". It is *not* just the city of Rome. However, it is also not Istanbul (was Constantinople - They Might Be Giants).-Corey Cole It's however worth noting that in QFG5 specifically it is stated that Nova Roma is a city-state, not a 'continent' nor a collection of 'city-states', and also related to, and in charge of the united Roman Empire. It appears that in Hero-U universe, that it has since evolved into Italian medieval/renaissance merchant republic stage of its history. References Category:Places (QFG5) Category:Cities